Clue: You Bet!
by BlackWindHowls
Summary: After winning an ice cream bet with a friend, Mr. Boddy is murdered over the winnings. Who did it, with what, and where? Based on the A.E. Parker books
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_**

_I don't own Clue or its characters. I am merely a lowly fanfic writer who wanted to write one based on the books that I grew up reading after being inspired by Archer Yi._

_**A/N:**_

_Please keep in mind that it's been a while since I last read a Clue book. So if the personalities are a bit off, I apologize. I know the story isn't all that great, but all I can say is I know I need some practice. I'll post the solution to the story as chapter two. Please post who you think did it, with what weapon, and in what room in the review section.

* * *

_

Mr. Boddy's six guests sat in the Lounge. None of them had much to say to the others. The room was silent until Mr. Boddy walked in with an announcement.

"Everyone, I have an announcement," Mr. Boddy said.

"Made another million in the stock market?" Mr. Green asked with delight in his eyes as he twirled his piece of rope.

"You've bought me a new revolver?" Colonel Mustard asked. He looked at his revolver. "Mine has gotten quite old."

"Please tell me I'm getting time off," Mrs. White pleaded as she tightened a screw with her weapon.

"Nope, all three guesses are wrong," Mr. Boddy replied.

"Figures," Mrs. White muttered under her breath with a scowl.

Not hearing her, Mr. Boddy continued. "Earlier, a friend of mine and I had a friendly bet going. I won!"

"It's not polite to brag," Mrs. Peacock commented as she polished the candlestick she had stolen earlier from the Dining Room when Mr. Boddy wasn't looking.

"What did you win from this bet?" Ms. Scarlet asked. "A few dollars?"

Mr. Boddy laughed. "No, a million." Everyone's attention went fully to Mr. Boddy.

Mr. Green dropped the newspaper he was reading. "Did you just say you won a million dollars?"

Mr. Boddy nodded. "Yes, we had a bet going that the ice cream prices would rise or not before the end of the month. I just wanted to let you all know that I'll be going to deposit the money in the bank later this afternoon."

The guests' attention perked up even more. "Deposit it later?" Professor Plum asked. "Meaning that you haven't yet?"

"That would be correct," Mr. Boddy replied.

"Where is the money now?" Mrs. White asked.

"It's protected in my new safe until I go deposit it," Mr. Boddy replied. "And the combination is protected right here." Mr. Boddy patted his pocket. "But as of right now, I'm going to wait on my banker to call and let me know when to come in."

In silence, the guests watched Mr. Boddy walk off. There was one thought running through their minds. At the hearing of the million dollars, they all knew it had to be theirs. They all looked at each other pretending not to be plotting to steal the combination.

Later that day….

One of Mr. Boddy's guests walked down the stairs. With the lead pipe in his hands, he began searching for Mr. Boddy.

"If I were Mr. Boddy, where would I be?" he thought. He walked towards the hall but then forgot what he was looking for as he entered. "What was I looking for?"

"This," whispered a guest as she clunked him on the head with the Wrench. The male guest fell to the ground unconscious. As quietly as she could, she dragged his body and placed him in a closet in the Lounge. "Okay, now time to find Mr. Boddy and get the combination."

The guest snuck to the Library, but didn't find Mr. Boddy. Then she went to the Study, but again, the room was empty. Using the secret passage, she went to the Kitchen. As she entered, she tripped over the Rope someone had tied at the bottom of the entrance. Before she could move, the guest who had the Rope gagged her and tied her up.

"That money is mine, Mrs. White!" the guest with the Rope exclaimed. "If you don't mind, I'll be using this." The guest picked up Wrench and walked to the Dining Room. Unfortunately, there was another guest hiding there.

"Oh, um…" the guest with the Wrench said.

"Listen, I know what you're doing," the guest with the knife said. "You want the money as much as I do. Why not we work together and split the money?"

"How do I know I can trust you?" the guest with the Wrench asked.

"You can't," the guest replied. "But its either I get all the money or we both get some."

"Fine," the guest with the Wrench replied. The two guests went off searching the mansion.

In the Ballroom, the last remaining guest searched the Ballroom, but to no avail. Finally, the guest searched the two remaining rooms still not searched. The guest found Mr. Boddy waiting on the phone call in a room starting with the letter B.

"Oh hi," Mr. Boddy said seeing the guest walk in. "If you see Mrs. Peacock, could you tell her I found her ring?"

"Sure," the guest replied. "But after I get the money."

A loud band echoed throughout the mansion as Mr. Boddy fell to the ground.

Who killed Mr. Boddy? Where? And with what?


	2. Solution

-1**Colonel Mustard with the Revolver in the Billiard Room**

We know from the start that Mr. Green had the Rope, Colonel Mustard had the Revolver, and Mrs. Peacock had the Candlestick. That leaves three weapons unaccounted for.

The first guest that went to search for Mr. Boddy had the Lead Pipe and searched the hall. This guest can be identified as Professor Plum as he forgot what he was doing there. While searching the hall, Professor Plum was attacked a guest with the Wrench. The guest with the Wrench was Mrs. White as she was identified by name by the guest who attacked her.

She was attacked by the guest who had the Rope, Mr. Green. At this point, the Hall and Lounge has been searched. Mr. Green entered the Dining Room where he was approached a guest with the Knife. This guest was Ms. Scarlet as we know at this point who had the other weapons. Mr. Green and Ms. Scarlet decided to search together.

Mrs. Peacock had the Candlestick, so the guest in the Ballroom was obviously Colonel Mustard. Since Mr. Boddy was discovered in an room not searched yet starting with the letter B, this leaves only the Billiard Room.

Colonel Mustard found Mr. Boddy in the Billiard Room Mr. Boddy met a bullet. Colonel Mustard grabbed the combination to the safe.

Unfortunately, what Mr. Boddy didn't tell his guests was that he didn't have the actual money in the safe. Rather, it was merely an IOU for Mr. Boddy and that his friend was the banker he was waiting for so Mr. Boddy could transfer the money to his accounts. Instead of claiming the money for himself, Colonel Mustard only had a worthless piece of paper.

Fortunately, Mr. Boddy had merely fainted before Colonel Mustard fired the gun.


End file.
